


For AWIP "An Inconceivable Secret" by butterflytiger_1982

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for AWIP <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/an%20inconceivable%20secret">An Inconceivable Secret</a> by <a href="http://ragejt.livejournal.com/">butterflytiger_1982</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For AWIP "An Inconceivable Secret" by butterflytiger_1982

Chapter image made for the story [An Inconceivable Secret](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/an%20inconceivable%20secret) by [butterflytiger_1982](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/).

\- For a Chapter -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
Sequel to [A Precious Secret](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=38).  
Six months into the lives of Brian, Justin, and Arionna another secret shakes their world.

  
[An Inconceivable Secret @ LJ](http://ragejt.livejournal.com/tag/an%20inconceivable%20secret) || [An Inconceivable Secret @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=809)  



End file.
